Your Smile Is Worth A Million Words
by AbeoNeco
Summary: Mimi is having family troubles and she feels that she's slowly losing hope. Can her friends, without knowing of her problems, help? (mishiro)
1. Shards Of Glass

"Your smile is worth a million words"  
  
Rei Sagara  
  
Authors notes: Well, this story is not really following the whole story line of Digimon. In this fanfic Mimi is in Japan, yet, they are older. Mimi, Koushiro, and the others are around 16. All other things that are non- plot oriented will be explained. All right? Alrighty then! Now, Without further ado, I present to you, 'Your smile is worth a million words'  
  
Chapter One  
  
Shards of Glass  
  
"Why do you always do this?!?" Mimi's father screamed, as he threw her make-up bag to the floor. The contents of the bag flew in every direction before crashing to the ground, covering the floor with a thin layer of glass.  
  
Mimi quivered as she held back her tears. "I'm sorry daddy. It won't happen again." she vowed.  
  
"You're damn right it won't happen again. And do you know what will happen if it does?" Mr. Tachikawa asked his daughter, getting only inches from her face to make sure she would listen. "You don't want to know what I'll do." he whispered, saliva particles spurting from his mouth as he spoke.  
  
"I... I understand." Mimi's voice shook as she managed to get the words out. A tear fell slowly from her eye and ran down her cheek, and after a few seconds, fell to the glass covered floor beneath her.  
  
Her father straightened up, and looked quickly around the bathroom. "Well, it looks like you have some cleaning to do. You better get started. If this bathroom isn't clean in fifteen minutes, you are grounded for the weekend." With that, he left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Mimi waited until she could no longer hear her fathers foot steps before she let the tears fall full force. She slid down along the door into a sitting position and rapped her arms around herself. "Why... Why does he hate me so much?" she asked herself through short breaths.  
  
A few minutes past before she stopped her crying, and began her cleaning. Mimi reached down and began collecting the tiny shards of glass. By the time she had picked up all the remains, her hands were covered in scratches, blood dripping slowly from her palms and finger tips. She grabbed some gauze from the cupboard beneath the sink and left for her room.  
  
******  
  
Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep...  
  
"Uugh..." Mimi grumbled as she turned on her stomach and reached for the hello kitty clock that sat on a small shelf above her head. With a light tap, the annoying beeping came to an end. "Ouch!" she looked down at her hands and realized that what she hoped was a nightmare, was very much real life.  
  
She shook her head softly and got out of bed, slipping her feet into a pair of leopard print slippers that sat next to her bed. Mimi groggily walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Exiting minutes later feeling her energy returning to her.  
  
"Blue? Pink? Red? Hmm..." Mimi asked herself, as she looked through her closet for something to wear. "I guess a red turtleneck will do fine." She grabbed the shirt, a long blue jean skirt with a tear up the front and after getting dressed, put her hair into a high ponytail.  
  
"I'm going over to Miyako's, and then we're going to go to the mall for a little while. I'll be back in a few hours, okay?" she asked, while grabbing her purse and making her way to the front door. After hearing her mother say it was okay, she left the house and started walking to her friend's house.  
  
******  
  
"Thanks anyway Taichi. Maybe I'll meet up with you a little later. Okay. See ya." Koushiro hung up the cordless phone and leaned back in his chair. A sigh escaped his throat as he tried to think of something he could do today.  
  
"Koushiro!"  
  
Koushiro sighed again, and turned to face his bedroom door. "Yeah, mom?"  
  
"Would you mind going out and buying a few things for me at the mall today? I really need them. It is a very short list of things, and I'll give you some extra money for yourself."  
  
"Sure." Koushiro stood up and made his way to the kitchen wear his mother was making jello for later. "What do you want me to get?" he asked, leaning on the counter.  
  
His mother finished stirring the mix before handing her son a small piece of paper with about five items written on it. "That is all I need. Here is one hundred. You can spend whatever is left."  
  
"Thanks." Koushiro said, then left for the mall.  
  
******  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Mimi asked, as Miyako opened the front door.  
  
Miyako nodded and grabbed a jacket just in case. "Let's go. Oh yeah! I talked my dad into giving us a ride. There is no public transportation for us!" She exclaimed with a peace sign, laughing.  
  
Mimi smiled, and giggles softly, trying to get into the moment, even though the feelings inside her were nothing to be laughed at. "We are better than all of those commoners! They don't deserve to be in our presence!" Mimi added, laughing even more than before.  
  
"You girls ready?" Miyako's father asked.  
  
******  
  
Koushiro wondered through aisle after aisle before he finally spotted the second item on the list: Secret Platinum Protection, 2.6 OZ, the unscented, soft solid, kind.  
  
[And that was only the second item. Damn women toiletries.] Koushiro sighed and made his way to the cash register to pay.  
  
"We are having a sale on this item. Only $3.75. Wow. Aren't we a rich little man! Well, you look like a smart enough boy. You seem like the type to carry around lots of money! I knew a guy like you once! He always had lots and lots of money. And do you know why? It was because he was smart!" The women exclaimed, taking the hundred from Koushiro and giving him back the change. "Would you like a bag for this?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." Koushiro crossed off the item on the list and left the store to go find a store that sells good cutlery. [Shopping for a girl is hard work.] Koushiro sat down on a bench and looked at his watch. He had been there for ten minutes, although it felt more like an hour.  
  
"So, what do you want to shop for? Or do you just want to go into every shop!" Miyako asked.  
  
Mimi shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't really matter to me. Whatever you want to do is fine. I'm not really looking for anything special."  
  
[Is that Mimi?] Koushiro looked up, and as he had thought, there was Mimi with Miyako. "Hey Mimi. Hey Miyako." Koushiro said, walking up to the two. "What's up?"  
  
"Hey Koushiro. Nothing much. We're just doing a little shopping." Miyako smiled up at him. "You wanna join us? That is, if you have nothing else you need to do."  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll come. I only have a few things that I have to get for my mom." Koushiro explained, showing Miyako the list.  
  
Miyako stuffed the paper into her pocket and grabbed on to Koushiro's arm, turning him to his left. "I know exactly where everything is. Just follow me! Come on Mimi! To the knife shop!" she pointed in the direction of the store and began walking at a fast pace to their destination.  
  
Mimi nodded but continued walking at a slow, steady pace. [Miyako sure does have a lot of energy.] she thought to herself. [Enough that if she gave away half, she'd have enough to share with the other half of the world!]  
  
"And here it is! The number one knife shop in the mall! If you would follow me this way we have some lovely butcher knifes, and down this aisle..." Miyako continued rambling on, not noticing that Koushiro was no longer with her.  
  
"You okay?" Koushiro asked, interrupting Mimi's thoughts.  
  
She looked up to see concern in his eyes. She smiled softly, and shook her head. "I'm fine. I guess I'm just not fully awake yet." she lied.  
  
Koushiro's face held the same worried look as before. "I'm sorry, Mimi. But, I don't believe you." he reached down and softly grabbed her hands.  
  
Mimi tried to pull back, but decided that it wouldn't help. "You know me too well."  
  
"What happened?" he asked, holding her hands in his. "I have known that something has been bothering you for a long time. I guess that is why I've been acting weird lately too."  
  
"It's nothing. Really. You don't have to worry about me. Everything is just fine." she explained, trying to sound as truthful as possible.  
  
A small gasp escaped Mimi's throat as she felt Koushiro pull her closer to him. He whispered sympathetically into her ear, "Please. Promise me, that if anything is ever wrong, or you need someone to talk to, anything, that you will tell me. I'll always be here Mimi. No matter what. You can trust me." Koushiro's voice was truthful, and comforting. All Mimi could do was nod, for her voice was lost in the moment.  
  
"Hey! Koushiro! I thought we were buying knifes here! Where did ya go. Hey! Koushi-" Miyako stopped when she saw them both so close. "Aaahhh... I get it." A sly smile crossed her face. "You just wanted me to go into the knife shop so you could have some time aloooone! Is that it?" her smile quickly changed into a glare.  
  
Koushiro stepped back from Mimi, his face bright red from embarrassment. "Tha-That is not it at all! I was just... I mean. We were, uhh.. Well..."  
  
Mimi giggled softly, her face also a light shade of pink. She leaned forward and kissed Koushiro on the forehead. "You're so cute when you blush."  
  
"I am not blushing!" Koushiro said, turning away to hide his even brighter face.  
  
Miyako laughed hysterically. "There is no way to hide. You glow like a light bulb!" she exclaimed, slapping Koushiro on the back. "Don't worry. I won't ask you any more questions. I can just sit in wonder for the rest of my life. Making up storied of why the two of you were so close." Miyako stepped in front of Koushiro, poking him in the chest. "And I hope you know that my stories are going to be far more graphic, in depth, romantic, and much more, than the truth!" she added, winking.  
  
Koushiro swallowed. "I get it, I get it. Now will ya stop poking me?"  
  
"Sure!" she smiled up at him.  
  
With a sigh, Koushiro and the girls continued gathering the items for his mother. After another hour had past, they had collected all of the items, leaving Koushiro with about fifty dollars of his own.  
  
******  
  
Sora hung up the phone, slamming it down on her desk. She had just got off the phone with Taichi's mother. It was Saturday, every Saturday was her and Taichi's day out together. They usually went out for a slice of pizza and then to a movie, but when Taichi didn't show, she decided to give him a call.  
  
Taichi's mother had answered the phone, explaining that Taichi had gone out with Yamato to watch a band practice, and also, try-out for the band. The old guitarist had to quit because he was moving to Osaka, and so they had an opening for a guitarist, and Taichi, being Yamato's friend, figured he had a pretty good chance at scoring the part.  
  
Filled with anger, Sora picked up the phone once more. She wouldn't have been so mad with Taichi if he had called to inform her, but now she was upset, she needed someone to talk to.  
  
She put the phone to her ear, listening to the soft ringing until it finally stopped and a rugged voice spoke. "Whaddya want?"  
  
Sora sat for a second before answering. "Uh, hi. Is Mimi available?"  
  
"Why the hell would you want to talk to her? That bitch doesn't do anything anyway!" Mimi's father screamed into the phone, coughing. "She's not home, and I hope she never comes back."  
  
"T-thank you, sir... I'm sorry for bothering you." her voice quivered, and she hung up the phone, dropping her arms to her side. [Poor Mimi... Her father's drunk again... I hope she doesn't get back while he's still like this...] She sighed, laying down backwards on her bed.  
  
End Chapter One 


	2. A Goodnight Kiss

"Your smile is worth a million words" Rei Sagara  
  
Chapter Two A Goodnight Kiss  
  
"Hey, Yamato, what day is it today?" Taichi asked as he leaned over the table, lining the pool stick for his last shot.  
  
Yamato turned from his magazine to look at his friend, slightly confused. "Uh, Saterday, why do you ask?" He questioned back, putting down the magazine and turning a chair around backwards and sitting.  
  
In thought, Taichi ran a hand through his brown hair quickly, then shot at the ball, missing. "There was something I was supposed to do.."  
  
"Join my band? You already accomplished that!" Yamato smirked, glad to have a rhythm guitarist again.  
  
Taichi nodded, setting his pool stick against a near by wall and sitting in a chair in front of Yamato in the same manner. "Yeah... But I'm sure there was something else..." Sighing, he rested his head against the back of the chair, trying to remember whatever it was that he had forgotten.  
  
Brushing his blond hair out of his face, Yamato shrugged. "It's not like you had a date or anything, how could someone forget a date?"  
  
"D...Date...?" Taichi repeated softly. "Oh, Quck me!" He cursed himself loudly, standing up and grabbing his guitar. "I've gotta go, I was supposed to go out with Sora tonight."  
  
Yamato began laughing, standing up as well and giving Taichi a small slap on the back. "Aw, man! How could you forget something like that?" He questioned, looking at Taichi's scowling face. "Don't worry, I'll give you a ride. Let's go." Yamato grabbed his guitar and the duo made their way to Yamato's new dark purple McLaren GT, and headed to Sora's at a nice "legal" speed, as Yamato described it, of 90.  
  
******  
  
"Well, that was fun!" Miyako smiled to herself, putting her hand in a peace sign. "It's nice to be able to spend some time with ya, Koushiro, my boy! Aint that right, Mimi?" She winked at her.  
  
Mimi nodded, "Uh, yeah! Great fun!" She laughed nervously.  
  
With a smile growing on his face, Koushiro switched the bag of items from one hand to the other, looking at his watch. "Man, it's gotten real late real fast. I had better be getting home." he frowned, looking over at Mimi with sad eyes.  
  
""Yeah, we'd better be going home as well." Miyako added. "Come Mimi, the subway awaits."  
  
"Subway?" Koushiro and Mimi asked in unison, looking at each other after doing so with a smile.  
  
Miyako smiled uneasily and brushed a hand through her hair. "I kinda forgot to ask for a ride back home."  
  
"Well, I cant give you girls a ride home, if you want that is." Koushiro explained. "It's not very far out of my way or anything, and my car has enough room, even though it isn't the best..." he trailed off, rubbing his neck in nervousness.  
  
Mimi's face beamed with happiness, "That'd be great!" She grabbed onto Koushiro's arm gently. "You're so sweet."  
  
Koushiro felt himself blushing but tried to hide it as best as he could, failing miserably.  
  
"Well, no time to dilly-dally, let's get moving you two!" Miyako said, already heading towards the doors heading out of the mall.  
  
******  
  
"So, you're telling me that you just happened to forget that we had a date planned?" Sora glared at Taichi and Yamato both as they stood on her doorstep.  
  
Yamato sighed and flipped a strand of his blonde locks from his eyes. He leaned against the door frame, moving close to Sora. "Hey, we're really sorry. No, I'm sorry, Sory. I really should have been keeping better track of the time... He didn't forget, it's just that I was so excited, I kinda made him come play a game of pool with me against his will. Isn't that right, Tai-chan?" He nudged Taichi in the side.  
  
"Uh, yeah. That's right." He said, sighing. "I'm really sorry, Sora. Can you forgive me?" Taichi looked at her with puppy dog eyes, whimpering softly.  
  
Sora rolled her eyes, uncrossing her arms from over her chest, letting them hang loose at her sides. "Yes, I forgive you..." She said softly, shaking her head.  
  
Yamato smiled, giving Taichi a small and hidden high five. "Well, looks like my work here is done! Shall I leave you here, or drive ya home, Tai-Tai?" He asked while stepping backwards down the few steps that led to the door.  
  
"I'll be with you in a minute, Yamato." Taichi replied.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Taichi turned back to Sora and smiled, still slightly edgy. "So, you're not mad at me?"  
  
"Never said that." She answered, smirking. "But this will never happen again, right? No more missing dates, without calling as least?"  
  
"Promise!"  
  
Sora nodded. "Alright then, you better get going. Yamato doesn't wanna wait all night." She explained. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"  
  
"Alright." Taichi nodded the gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and running down to Yamato's car.  
  
"It's a bit early for going home, don't ya think?" Yamato asked Taichi, giving him a sly smirk while turning on the car and putting it into gear.  
  
Taichi smiled back. "Hell ya, it is."  
  
******  
  
"...and then my mother said, 'why don't you just go own a chicken farm?' and everyone broke down laughing, everyone except my grandfather, of course!" Miyako ranted, laughing as she did so.  
  
"Oh! Look! We're here. Time to get our of the car, Miyako!" Koushiro said, leaning over her and Mimi, who was sitting in the middle of the two, to open the door of the small truck. "Nice seeing you. Bye-bye!"  
  
Mimi moved over to the side seat as Miyako got out. "Thanks for taking me out today, Miya-chan!"  
  
Before Miyako could reply Koushiro pushed on the gas and drove off. "She talks... a lot." he noted, shaking his head. "I've got a headache now..."  
  
"Oh...? I'm so sorry, Koushiro." Mimi whispered, putting a hand on his arm. "Are you going to be alright?" she asked, concerned.  
  
Koushiro smiled as he felt her soft hand on him. "I'll be fine, Mimi."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"Mimi... is there something going on?" Koushiro asked seriously, his voice growing slightly deeper. "You've seemed... not yourself lately." he looked at her through the side of his vision, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove.  
  
Mimi dropped her hand from him and looked down at her lap. "Well... Just little things... You know. Everyone has fights with their parents at times, right?" She smiled, trying to hide the small tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Little things shouldn't make you cry... if they do, then they aren't so little... are they?" he pulled up and parked the truck beside Mimi's house, turning off the engine. He looked down, then lifted his eyes to her. "Please..." his hand moved slowly over to hers, clasping his fingers with hers.  
  
"Koushiro..." Mimi whispered, "Thank you..." she squeezed his hand softly, linking her fingers with his more tightly. "But everything is fine right now. If things get any worse, I'll come to you, Koushiro." she looked up at him, the tears now gone, a smile on her face. "If that's alright with you, that is..."  
  
"Of course it's alright with me." he replied, reaching over and taking her other hand. "And thank you... For letting me be the one you come to." Koushiro then let her hands go. "I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
Mimi nodded. "Yes." She opened the door and before exiting leaned over to Koushiro and kissed him lightly on the lips, taking him by surprise. "Night."  
  
End Chapter Two 


	3. Boys Night Out

"Your smile is worth a million words" Rei Sagara  
  
Authors note: I decided that they are not 16 or whatever. Yamato is 21, Taichi is 20, Koushiro is 19, Sora is 19, Mimi is 20, Jyou is 22.  
  
Chapter Three Boys Night Out  
  
"Hey! Kou-chan! My maaaaaaaaaaan!"  
  
Koushiro's mother gave a strange face at the voice coming out of the phone. "I'm sorry, Koushiro's not here right now." she answered.  
  
Yamato frowned on the other end of the phone, "Aw, man. Well, tell him that Tai-Tai and I love him, and that we need to get together some time!" he beamed.  
  
"Of course, Yamato. I'll tell him." She hung up the phone, shaking her head.  
  
"Who was it?" Jyou asked, sitting across from her in the small living room.  
  
"It was Yamato, he's apparently drunk and probably wanted to ask Koushiro to go with him for a few more drinks." she replied with a sigh. "Koushiro isn't even drinking age yet."  
  
Jyou nodded, looking around the room slightly nervous. "So, when did Koushiro say he would be back home?" he asked, hoping to end the strange silence.  
  
"Oh, probably any minute now," she looked down at her watch and smiled up at Jyou.  
  
******  
  
"Well, Tai-Tai," Yamato began, hanging up the pay phone and turning to the brunet, "looks like we're on our own for tonight! But that's okay, 'cuz you're the best drinking buddye in the whole wide world!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arm around Taichi's neck and rubbing his cheek with his fist.  
  
Taichi smiled, "And you're the bestest drinking buddy in the world too, buddy!" His brown eyes shown brightly as the light on the ceiling reflected off the glaze of his eyes.  
  
Yamato smiled at the fact that Taichi had only taken three shots and was already out of it. He himself had only had nine and a few beers thus far and was ready for more. "Shall-a-we?" he motioned to the door that led back into the main room of the club with a flip of his hand.  
  
With a nod Taichi made his way back into the room with Yamato still with his arm around him.  
  
End Chapter Three  
  
Authors notes: Chapters will be getting shorter, I think I'll be able to update more and write more if I do it this way. But, most chapter from now on will be a little longer than this one. This one happens to be incredibly short, if you didn't notice. 


	4. Zakuro Odori

"Your smile is worth a million words"  
  
Rei Sagara  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Zakuro Odori  
  
Mimi walked into her house to find her father passed out on the couch. She always wondered why her mother had put up with him for all these years. He wasn't a good husband, he didn't bring in enough money to even buy dinner once a week (most of his money was spent on alcohol) and he wasn't good looking either. The gut belly he had acquired over the years was really unattractive.  
  
Sighing with relief, she continued to her room where she closed the door behind her. She smiled to herself, dropping her purse on her floor and falling onto her bed giggling. "Koushiro," was the last thing she said before falling asleep for the night.  
  
******  
  
Turned the door knob softly, Koushiro pushed open the front door to his house. He slipped out of his shoes and was about to walk into the kitchen when he saw Jyou sitting in his living room. "Uh, hey, Jyou. What brings you here?" he asked, making his way into the room and sitting down across from him.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to come over for a little visit. We haven't seen each other much sense I left for college." he replied, his voice much deeper than Koushiro remembered.  
  
"Yeah, that's true," nodded Koushiro, feeling slightly awkward to have Jyou, his friend who he hadn't seen for months, over at his house, especially at such an odd hour of the night. "I'm gonna grab a coke, ya want one?"  
  
Jyou nodded with a smile.  
  
Moments later Koushiro walked back into the room, handing the coke to Jyou. "So, how long did you wait for me to get home? I hope it wasn't to long or boring." he asked, sitting back down.  
  
"Oh, maybe fourty-five minutes or so. It's no problem though." He said with a sip of his coke.  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
******  
  
"You want me to help you?" Yamato asked as Taichi flipped through what seemed to be a thousand CDs to choose from. The DJ was one of Yamato's friends and gave him permission to choose out a song whenever he wanted.  
  
Taichi shook his head, fumbling with the page. "I've got this covered!" he leaned in to in an attempt to read the titles. "What's this one, right here?" he questioned, poking to Dir En Grey's Macabre.  
  
"That's Macabre, from Dir En Grey," he read while tightening his grip on Taichi for he was leaning himself against him for support.  
  
A smile crossed Taichi's face and he pulled the CD out of it's plastic case. "I want this one, track twelve, Zakuro, please." he asked politely, then turned to look at Yamato. "Dance with me, Ishidakun. Just one dance before I pass out," he said jokingly with a laugh that brought shivers down Yamato's spine.  
  
Yamato nodded. "Sure."  
  
The two walked out into the large mob of people on the other side of the bar where couples were dancing to the ending of X Japan's "Drain". The song ended and the soft sounds of a guitar filled the crowded room soon accompanied by another guitar, a bass, and a soft drum line.  
  
They stopped walking and Yamato turned Taichi to face him. As the vocals began Taichi smiled, "I like this song."  
  
Yamato gave a week smile back at him then reached out quickly as Taichi had began to fall yet again. "Remind me to never let you drink this much." he laughed softly, pulling Taichi back to a standing position, grabbing his rear in the process, making Taichi giggle.  
  
"I'm fine," he replied leaning his head against Yamato's shoulder, his hands grabbing the loops on the sides of Yamato's pants for support. Yamato, however, kept his arms around Taichi's slender yet muscular waist, one hand on his lower back, the other a bit higher.  
  
"Yume wo konya mo miru wa anata no yume wo..." Taichi sang softly along with the song, his lips moving up and down along Yamato's soft skin as he did so. "...namida ga makura wo nurasu..."  
  
Sighing, Yamato listened to Taichi's warm voice, noticing the words of the song for the first time.  
  
"...watashi wa kowareru anata wo nakushi ai shiteru..."  
  
End Chapter Four  
  
Translations:  
  
Yume wo konya mo miru wa anata no yume wo = tonight, too, I will dream a dream of you  
  
namida ga makura wo nurasu = my tears soaking my pillow  
  
watashi wa kowareru anata wo nakushi ai shiteru = I am broken I lost you I love you 


	5. I want to have your babies!

"Your smile is worth a million words"  
  
Rei Sagara / Abeo Neco  
  
Chapter Five  
  
I want to have your babies  
  
Sora sat in her room looking at her clock. It was quite late, but she wanted to make sure that Mimi was safe. So, not wanting to upset Mimi's father, she decided to call Miyako instead. Lifting the receiver she dialed up Miyako's cell phone that she had gotten for her 20th birthday that year.  
  
The phone rang only twice before an excited Miyako answered the phone. "Hello, this is Miyako speaking, who, may I ask, is calling for me?" she questioned in a high-and-mighty tone of voice.  
  
"Hey, Miya. I was just calling to see how your night went? You went shopping with Mimi, right?" She asked, leaning back in her chair.  
  
"Oh, yeah! It was great! We ran into Koushiro, too! The two of them seem to be falling for each other!" Miyako laughed hysterically on the other end of the phone. "They were gazing into each other eyes and standin' close aaaaaall night long!" more laughter.  
  
Sora laughed as well but it died quickly. "That's nice."  
  
"What's wrong? Not happy? Was it Taichi?! I'll kill the bastard!"  
  
"No, no," Sora shook her head, "It's fine, don't worry about it. He just forgot about our date... It isn't the first time, so I'm used to it."  
  
Miyako sighed but then let out a soft laugh, "At least he's not cheating on you! Then I'd really have to kill him!"  
  
******  
  
"Alright, Taichi," Yamato spoke deeply with a slight growl to his voice, "I think it's time we go. You're not gonna last much longer." The song that Taichi had previously chosen had been over for quite some time but Taichi had insisted that he was fine and still wanted to dance, so Yamato had gave in.  
  
Taichi looked up at Yamato, who had grown a good few inches taller than him over the past years, and smiled, followed by a nod. "Sure, Ishidakun."  
  
Yamato sighed and shook his head, "Why do you keep calling me that? We're friends, you don't have to be so damn polite."  
  
A frown crossed Taichi's face. "I'm sorry." he then let go of Yamato and began his attempt to walk across the room to the front door. Yamato followed close behind, though, in fear that he might pass out and hit his head on something.  
  
The sudden stop of Taichi confused Yamato, then Taichi turned to face him. "I need a ride home, please." He smiled.  
  
Yamato smirked and nodded, then walked over to his friend and wrapped his arm around his waist for Taichi's support as they walked across the street to Yamato's car.  
  
******  
  
Koushiro and Jyou had been talking for over an hour about anything and everything. Jyou was top of his class, but that was no surprise to Koushiro, they both had been two of the highest in high school.  
  
"So, how is everyone else? Taichi, Mimi, everyone?" Jyou asked.  
  
"They're doing fine, I guess." Koushiro said with a shrug. "Taichi and Sora are still together, it'll be six years soon, well, six on and off years. They've broken up so many times, I can't even count! But they always get back together within the next day or two."  
  
Jyou laughed, "That sounds like them, alright!"  
  
With a nod Koushiro continued, "Yamato's still got his band going, new one actually. The old guitarist left, and I think Taichi's taking his place. Miyako's... well, Miyako! And Mimi..." he trailed off, leaving Jyou on the edge of his seat.  
  
"And Mimi....?"  
  
"She's doing fine." Koushiro lied with a small smile.  
  
******  
  
Taichi grinned over at Yamato from the passenger seat as Yamato was sitting down and buckling his belt. "I love you, and I want to have you're babies!" he exclaimed, lightly slapping his hand against Yamato's chest, taking him by complete and utter surprise. "Three boys, no, no, three girls, and two boys!" he raised his hand, switching between having two and three fingers showing before he fell asleep on the soft leather interior.  
  
Yamato shook his head, his blonde hair falling in his eyes. He sighed, took one last look at Taichi, then put the car into gear and exited the parking lot, heading towards his apartment.  
  
End Chapter Five  
  
Authors notes: The phrase Taichi says about 'wanting to have Yamato's babies, three girls and two boys' comes from my cousin. It's her favorite phrase to say when she's drunk. 


End file.
